


The Long Road

by orphan_account



Series: Hyrule's Royal Family & Co. [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Multi, boring het pairs left and right im so sorry, boring nextgen fic im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyrule Castle falls in the middle of the night, many years after the Twilight leaves. With the royal family torn asunder and separated, crown prince Reynard sets out to locate his parents and get to the bottom of whatever is happening- only to come face to face with the same twilight that his father once warded off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Soren here. This fic will also be going up on my ficblog on tumblr, under the same name.  
> Reynard and his siblings have been ocs of mine for a very long time and this story has been in my head for a long time. There's no need to read along, this is mostly for myself and a few friends- but if you do enjoy it, I would like to hear.

Reynard awoke to the smell of smoke.

His head was still foggy with sleep- it was the middle of the night, moonlight spilled through the curtains he had not closed before retiring to bed earlier that evening. But another light, something distant, was flickering madly, like a calm and slow storm. Something was wrong- still disoriented, he climbed out of his feather bed.

Reynard was fifteen- he stood a bit below average height, slender and willowy. His hair reached to his shoulders, a warm brown like his mothers, his eyes a cold blue like his father's. Still clad in his pajamas, hair in a braid, he painted a somewhat disheveled picture compared to the neatly pressed one he portrayed during the day, wandering around his home in the castle for lessons and archery practice.

He had just managed to paw around and find his slippers when a sharp, frantic rap on his door shook him into alertness. It was his father's knock, strong and demanding, but something about it was very wrong tonight.

“Reynard,” the prince consort's voice floated through- stolid on the surface, but underneath tinged with worry.

“Reynard,” He repeated, “Are you awake?”

“The door's unlocked, father!” Reynard called. Immediately he discarded his slippers and began to look for his boots.

Link, the prince consort, burst through the door in a swirl of cloaks. He was not a tall man, but brawny and bearded with his hair pulled into a short tail at the base of his neck. His blue eyes were wild compared to the cool calmness of his son's, and his jaw was set now in a tight line.  Suddenly, Reynard felt his stomach plunge in fear.

“...Father?” He asked, cautiously.

Link held out a brown, woolen cloak. “Put this on, son,” he said, “I'm afraid there's not much time to explain- we're besieged.”

Reynard's hands began to shake as he found and laced his riding boots over his pajama trousers. Besieged? Under attack, then. Someone was attacking the castle. What about his mother? The twins? Were they safe? Would the guard captain be fighting? What about the other children of the councilmen and guards? A million questions raced through his mind as he took and donned the cloak his father held out to him.

Once it was tied, Link took his shoulder firmly and steered him from the room. The hall was alive with running guards and bustling servants working to evacuate, and Reynard caught sight of some that he often chatted with, even some squires he practiced archery with. He wanted to call out to them, but his father pushed him along too quickly for him to even form a word.

Through the corridors and down stairs they went, the smell of smoke growing stronger all along. Soon they had made it to the door of the queen's study. Reynard was so frightened and worried by now that his head was spinning- Link raised a hand and rapped on the door violently.

Queen Zelda opened it and allowed them in, shutting it behind them and locking it.

Reynard considered his mother a beautiful woman, even now in her disheveled state. She was wearing her riding leathers, which she hardly ever had opportunity to wear, soft violets and muted grays. Her hair, the same brown as his, was tied hastily in to a bun, and one of her slender hands gripped her bow. Sick fear gripped Reynard even further- he glanced around frantically.

He found what he was looking for, huddled inside woolen cloaks by Zelda's desk. Two young children, similar in face but not quite enough to be identical- his younger siblings Eowyn and Everhardt. They had the dirty straw colored hair and blue eyes of their father, but Everhardt was pale and timid looking and Eowyn tanned and defiant in gaze. They were both eight.

As soon as they caught sight of him the twins burst from their seated positions and rushed to Reynard, clinging to his waist.  Everhardt was sobbing quietly, and Eowyn's grip was like a vice. The sounds of struggle and smell of smoke were growing ever stronger. Reynard, as terrified as ever, held his siblings close to him.

“Mother,” He said, voice shaken, “What's happening?”

“If only I knew, dear, I would tell you.” Zelda said, voice calm and cool like snow. “As it is...”

Something slammed against the door. A guttural roar issued when it didn't give. Link whirled, hand on the hilt of his sword, and Zelda stepped protectively between her children and the door. Another collision occurred, and another roar- then the sound of steel and a screech of pain.

This time the sound at the door was a frantic rapping, someone knocking. “Link! Queen Zelda!”

Reynard recognized the voice- the captain of the guard, Colin. He was the prince's usual sword instructor, and his child, Edwin, was a close friend of the twins. Zelda unlocked the door briefly to let him in. He was a tall, strong man with clean cut blonde hair and a rigid gait.

“Everything is set in the stables for the two of you. There's no saving the castle now.”

“What?!” Reynard blurted, feeling the cold fear in his chest snap and turn to acid panic. Colin looked at him with pain in his eyes.

“I'm sorry, Prince Reynard.” He said solemnly, “Your guards have failed you- Hyrule Castle is falling.”

Everhardt whimpered loudly. Reynard hugged him closer.

He had always believed that if anything terrible ever happened, he would be brave like his father and wise like his mother- instead, Reynard realized he was nothing but a child, cold and frightened and helpless. He hadn't even his practice bow with him, nor his wooden sword. Here he was, clad in pajamas, a cloak and riding boots, losing his home.

“As I said,” Colin iterated, “Your horses are ready. I can take the children now that my family is out of the castle grounds. Shad and Ashei will be waiting for us.”

Reynard looked up. “What are you talking about?” he said worriedly, “Take us? Aren't we staying with mother and father?”

“They want us to run away!” Eowyn wailed, “I don't want to go!”

Distant roaring, the sound of men fighting. Whatever had taken the castle was coming after them. Reynard looked to his parents frantically. They couldn't really mean to separate from them, could they?

Zelda looked at them solemnly. “Reynard. You'll take good care of the twins, won't you?”  
“Yes, mother.” Reynard said weakly. He wanted to argue. He wanted to plead. He'd never spent time further from his parents than the castle allowed, and never for more than a day- no matter how busy they were, Link and Zelda always strove to make time for their children any way they could. Zelda had been bringing Reynard to council meetings since he was four, even. He rememberd sitting in her lap, swinging his legs and scribbling on spare sheets of parchment...his heart panged in his throat. He found himself longing for that once more.

This time, Link spoke. “And you'll stay safe, while we find out how to clean up this mess. Won't you?”

“Y-yes, father.” Reynard whispered.

The roaring was growing even closer. Whatever was coming would be able to see them soon. Colin nodded at the royal couple. “Your horses are waiting.”

Reynard and the twins found themselvees in the midst of a tight, desperate embrace from their parents. It lasted only a moment, a whispered 'be safe,' and then they were out the door, weapons drawn and eyes like steel.

Reynard began to cry silently. Colin had him take the twins in each hand, drew his sword and shield.

“Keep yourselves hooded and stay close. We'll be leaving through the tunnels. Do you understand?”  
Reynard nodded. Everhardt whimpered again.  
Colin blazed through the door and Reynard followed closely. The next minutes were a blur of shadowy fangs and claws, rent apart by the guard captain's sword. Reynard held Eowyn and Everhardt close as he ran, skittering around the dead bodies of both men and monsters. His legs shook, making it hard to keep up, and at one point he had to stop and pick up a wailing Everhardt when he could no longer move. Eowyn, as always, insisted on moving with her own legs, but she was crying as well.

The prince came to his senses when finally, they reached the tunnels. Colin was beaten and bloody now. When had he been hurt? Reynard hadn't noticed. Now they were in the dark- two other guards had joined them with torches and spears. One was a cadet, only slightly older than Reynard himself was. His name was Allen, or something similar- they had spoken over a spare once. Reynard had been beaten soundly- his skill had always lain primarily with his bow.

Eowyn was shaking on her feet. Allen bent down and said something to her- it was quiet, but quickly the short haired little princess was being held in one of the cadet's arms.

No more words were spoken. Colin took up the lead, Reynard, Allen and the twins the middle, and the remaining guard headed up the rear.

Where were his parents now? Reynard thought this repeatedly as they shuffled along. Were they safe? He had to know.

The night went on, and so did their quiet journey. It would be miles before they reached their destination.

 


	2. CHAPTER I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynard and company flee Castle Town and end up in Kakariko.

Shad and Ashei were waiting, just as Colin had said they would be.

They were old friends and confidants of Reynard's parents- Shad a scholar, Ashei a knight. They were stationed just outside the east gates where the ragtag group emerged, with a small caravan made up of two covered wagons.

Reynard was yet so numb and tired that he paid no attention to the wagons at first, and simply handed his now sleeping brother to Shad when he bustled forward. Allen handed Eowyn over as well and Shad disappeared into the nearest cart with them- Reynard caught a glimpse of Colin's wife, Luda, unfolding linen blankets. He wondered vaguely if their son Edwin was also there, but then Shad was straight in front of him again.

“Prince Reynard.” he said in his soft, lilting voice, “Are you injured at all?”

Reynard shook his head. “Tired.” He mumbled, “The captain...” He nudged his head toward Colin, but he only saw that Ashei was already tending to him, if a bit roughly. A sigh escaped him. There were bruises and blood and cuts all over Colin now. Somewhere along the line his shield had split. True to his station, though, he had used himself as a barrier to keep Reynard and the twins safe on the way to the tunnels.

Link had often bragged to them about a point in Colin's youth when he had saved the life of a friend by shoving her out of the path of a giant boar, saying it was a testament to his strength of character. Reynard had never disbelieved the story- his father was not a liar- but it seemed much more real now that he had seen Colin in real action.

Shad touched his shoulder, and Reynard turned away from looking at Colin and toward the cart where the scholar had handed his sleeping siblings over to Luda. Allen, looking sheepish, was standing at attention there.

“Prince Reynard,” said the young guard, “I've been ordered to act as this wagon's armed escort in conjunction with Dame Ashei. Erm...if you would, please climb aboard. We need to leave.”

It was the first thing Allen had said to him all night, forcing Reynard to really pay attention to him. His hair was short, wavy and ash blonde, eyes an inky black, skin freckled ear to ear. There was blood on his uniform, though who it belonged to the prince couldn't be sure- he doubted it was Allen's, as the young man seemed uninjured.

Reynard spared a look back towards town. There was a red glow in the sky, likely flames and the smell of smoke was gone from the air now, but he could see it, billowing into the sky. The castle really had fallen. He nearly cried again, but something in him had dried out his tears and instead he drew his cloak tighter around his shoulders and allowed Allen to help him up into the wagon.

Inside was, as he had seen, Colin's wife Luda, a pretty woman with a round face and long hair tied into an intricate looking braid. In her lap was her son Edwin, alert and quiet. He looked more like his mother than his father, with thick brows and dark eyes and hair, but in personality it was often said he took after Colin.

On either side of Luda, Eowyn and Everhardt had been wrapped in blankets and sat, still asleep. In the back of the cart were a young girl just a bit older than the twins- Dana- and a boy the same age as Reynard- Theo. They were Shad and Ashei's children.

Dana was small and a bit chubby, with dark hair cut sharply at her chin and a severe looking face for one so young, though she was actually quite lighthearted in person. She had drawn her knees to her chest and was wrapped in a linen blanket, leaned against her brother sleepily.

Theo was gangly and tall, bespectacled, also with his mother's dark hair and his father's neat and polished countenance. He and Reynard had been fast friends since early childhood, always together. Reynard had often thought of him on the way through the tunnels, worried for his safety, and- he looked down when he noticed Theo's arm moving, and found him stroking a fluffy, grouchy looking cat.

“Rustle!” Reynard whispered loudly. His voice came out hoarse- Rustle was the cat he had adopted as a child, after much begging and negotiating with his mother, who was allergic. He had completely forgotten about him, and felt deeply guilty about it now, but was relieved to see his pet safe and sound.

Theo gave him a weak and nervous smile. “I found him skittering around in the courtyard on our way out. Mother caught him for me, I knew you'd want to see him...are you alright?”

Allen, Shad and Ashei climbed into the cart. Reynard glanced at them briefly and gave a polite nod, then took a seat next to Theo.

“I'm...I'm not sure.” He admitted, “Mother and Father left so suddenly, and I don't know what they plan to do. I'm worried.”

Allen piped up from his seat, clutching a spear tightly. “Be at peace, Prince Reynard, I'm sure they'll be fine! Your father's a hero, and her highness is an accomplished swordswoman as well.”

Theo nodded in agreement with the cadet. “Your parents will take care of each other, Reynard. I'm sure they'll meet us in Eldin soon enough.”

Reynard looked around. “Eldin...” He said, “Is that where we're going? So far away?”

Ashei spoke this time. “Of course it is, kid. Kakariko is safer than anywhere else right now. It's practically a stronghold these days, you know.”

Reynard sank into his seat. As he remembered, Luda's father Renado resided in Kakariko, as well as his father's childhood friend Ilia, with her husband and daughter. Reynard had kept a correspondence with Elessa since childhood, though they had met in person only twice. He liked her well enough, but it had been months since her last letter arrived. He wondered if she was well. Reynard supposed he would be finding out soon enough- Kakariko was only a three day journey away at most.

Shad stood and leaned over Reynard and Theo. “We're ready,” He said to the driver, “Time to go.”

That done, he sat down again. Rustle climbed into Reynard's lap and began to purr, allowing a small sense of comfort as the driver urged the horses into motion and the wagon rumbled away from town at a steady pace.

They traveled nearly nonstop to Kakariko. As Ashei iterated to Eowyn when she complained of soreness at one point, the more they kept moving, the harder it would be for anyone to catch or find them. This proved true- the only trouble they met on the road were a few stalhounds on the second night, likely starved and looking for a meal. They had Everhardt crying immediately, as he was a timid child, but Allen and Ashei dispatched them easily and they were off again within minutes.

Reynard, for his part, spent most of his time quiet. Theo and Allen both tried to engage him in polite conversation but he remained pensive and melancholy the entire journey. When he wasn't tending to his cat, he was tending to his siblings. And when he wasn't tending to anything at all, he slept- and dreamed of fire, gaping maws, and his parents growing ever distant.

He awoke from one such dream early on their third day of travel to realize the wagon had come to a stop. Rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning, the prince took in his surroundings. Luda was gathering the younger children around and folding up blankets while Shad and Ashei took down the tailgate of the wagon for everyone to get out. Theo and Allen were conversing quietly over a book.

“Brother's awake!” Eowyn piped up when Reynard stood. He offered a drowsy smile.

“We're in Kakariko.” Everhardt added quietly. He was clinging to one of Dana's round hands tightly with both of his own.

“Everyone off.” Came Ashei's voice, rough and commanding. One by one the children were helped down by Shad, and then Luda was given a hand as she stepped down. Reynard, Theo and Allen followed.

The sun bore down hot and dry in Eldin, but especially so in Kakariko, so near Death Mountain. What had once been a small burg was now a large and bustling town built into the foothills and cliffsides, a melting pot of hylians, humans and gorons. There was already a small crowd of locals gathering, in fact, whispering to each other and marveling at the presence of castle guards and well dressed men and women- as well as the return of the shaman Renado's daughter. Luda was calm as ever, though, hushing the younger children and keeping them in line as everyone from the caravan congregated and shuffled inside. Reynard looked back at the growing crowd briefly. Allen and three other guards were pushing them back and seemed to be informing them of the situation. When Theo took his shoulder, the prince went indoors.

The lobby of the inn was somewhat cooler than the outdoors. There was a reception desk as well as a bar, tables spread out for patrons to sit and eat at, and a stairway leading to the second floor where the rooms were located. It smelled a bit warm and musty, almost like the library back at the castle, but without the scent of parchment and leather binding.

“Father said they're going to get us rooms and changes of clothes.” Theo informed Reynard as they retreated to a long corner table where the younger children were sitting.

Reynard gripped the now dusty and dirtied top of his pajamas. There had been no time for anyone to pack anything other than food supplies before leaving, so most everyone had been wearing the same clothes for days now. Even Captain Colin and Allen were still in their bloodstained uniforms.

“Brother, I'm thirsty.” Eowyn piped up as the two teens sat. Rustle had appeared at some point and was sitting in her lap, purring.

“Me too.” Everhardt muttered. He was sandwiched closely between Eowyn and Dana. Edwin sat on the other side of Eowyn, quiet and polite as usual.

“They'll bring some tea soon, I'm sure.” Reynard said, as comfortingly as he could. He looked to Theo- his best friend nodded in confirmation and adjusted his round spectacles matter of factly.

“When do we get to go home?” Dana asked.

“Shush, Dana.” Theo said sternly, “You've been asking that nonstop. Mother told you to quit.”

Dana pouted and began kicking her legs under the table.

“Do you think all the horses are okay?”

Reynard looked at Edwin, who had finally spoken. He had been working in the stables lately, having an affinity for animals. Something panged in his chest- he remembered Colin saying something about his parents' horses waiting for them, and swallowed. “D-don't worry.” He managed to choke out.

After that, the group fell into silence. Eowyn and Everhardt quickly moved to sit on either side of their brother, and Rustle moved to Reynard's lap and continued purring. Theo filled the space that had been left next to Dana.

They listened to the vague chatter of the adults at the reception desk. It was dull, mostly- Colin explained that the situation briefly, and that they needed to requisition the inn for a while. He also asked for the innkeeper's discretion as much as possible...Ashei went about renting and paying for rooms. The guards returned from dispersing the crowd, and a patrol schedule was set up.

Before long, tea was brought by one of the inn workers. “Nice and cool for you,” she said to them, “Please have a drink and relax while we prepare your rooms and a change of clothes.”

A chorus of thank yous echoed around the table as tea was served, but after that things were quiet. Nobody seemed to want to speak in depth of recent events, at least not yet, and it was hard to find a distracting topic with such a heavy one bearing down on their young minds.

Reynard had finished his tea and was growing antsy from the silence when they were finally informed their rooms were ready. The innkeeper led them up the stairs and branched them off one by one or two by two. Eowyn and Everhardt shared a room, as did Theo and Dana, and Edwin shared a room with his parents. Reynard was given his own and left to his devices very quickly.

It was a plain but cleanly place, with hard wood floors, a chair and a desk with an oil lamp on it in one corner. There was a window just above the bed, which had a comfortable looking linen blanket spread over it. A change of clothes lay at the foot, along with a basin of water and a washcloth for him to clean up a bit.

Reynard made sure his door was closed properly, then rinsed his face and hands of dust before changing.

The clothes left for him were plain and a bit worn, nothing like the snug and personally tailored things he had dressed in at home. There was a sleeveless, high collared brown leather tunic, a yellow undershirt- his favorite color, he noted- and white trousers.

While the clothes were a bit loose and big for him, they were comfortable once he had them on, and much cleaner than the pajamas he had arrived in. He sighed in relief. After some thought, he was nearly going to flop onto the bed for a nap when a rapping came at the door.

Theo's voice floated through. “Reynard, come downstairs!” He said excitedly, “You won't believe who's here!”

Reynard blinked slowly and opened the door to find Theo standing in his change of clothes, with cleaned glasses. He was wearing a grey waistcoat over a buttons white shirt and dark brown trousers. As neatly kept as usual.

“Who's here?” He asked as they began walking down the hall together.

“You'll see!” Theo said brightly as they descended the stairs, and Reynard _did_ see.

There was a girl about his own age standing there. Here hair was a lovely strawberry blonde, tied in a loose tail with a flower tucked into it- it looked like it might have been a daisy. She was wearing a simple, soft blue dress and leather boots, with a waist apron tied around her middle. It was Elessa, Ilia's daughter.  
Ilia was standing there as well, in fact. Her face was as kind and caring as Reynard remembered from their few meetings. Her hair was kept short and neat, her hands clasped in front of her over her white tunic and leggings. There was a broad shouldered, red haired man standing next to her, with a wide, friendly smile on his face. He was dressed in an apron and leather clothing, all covered in soot and sweat. It was Elessa's father, as Reynard recalled, and if his memory served, his name was Brandon. He was a blacksmith, so the state of his clothes hardly surprised or offended Reynard at all.

The moment Elessa saw the two boys, she rushed forward and hugged them both. “Reynard! Theo!” She exclaimed, “Miss Luda and Captain Colin came and told us what happened...I'm so sorry! Are both of you alright?”

“We're alright, Elessa.” Theo responded, “At least, as much as we can be.”

Reynard nodded in agreement. “No injuries or anything.” He muttered, patting his penpal's back.

Elessa released them. “That's a relief.” She said, “But the Queen and your father, Reynard...they went off somewhere?”

Reynard nodded solemnly. “Probably to mount a counterattack, but...”

Ilia spoke up. “Don't look so worried, dear. Your parents are more than capable of looking out for themselves, and each other as well. I'm sure you'll see them again soon.”

“Oh, speaking of looking after people.” Theo piped up, “Reynard, Captain Colin said you and your siblings can't leave the inn without an escort. Just one guard is enough, he said, but don't go out alone.”

Reynard fought the urge to sigh. Such a rule had been implemented when leaving the castle ever since he was a child, and he had always abhorred it. He felt more than capable of looking after himself enough to stay safe on a short outing, but he forcibly reminded himself that the situation was different now than it was before. Colin was only worried about his safety- he needed to comply. So he nodded and said, “I understand.”

The rest of the day passed peacefully. Elessa stayed around, and she and Theo managed to find a chessboard, and Reynard and the two of them played game after game until dinner was served and Elessa was taken home by her parents. “I'll see you tomorrow, “ she said, “Papa's given me time off from helping at the forge to keep you company.”

Once dinner was over, Reynard immediately holed up in his room. The oil lamp cast a faint glow in the dark of night. He thought of his parents and the tight embrace they had given him, the determined way in which they had left. He wondered where they were right now.

A fresh set of pajamas had been left out for him. Still burdened by thoughts of his parents' safety and whereabouts, Reynard changed and sank into bed, falling into an exhausted sleep. There was no telling what tomorrow would bring.

 


End file.
